Black As Night
by fayetonic
Summary: A smile lit the woman’s face, as her brown eyes settled over the small figures of her two daughters. They were as different as night and day. She wistfully wished for the innocence that the two harbored, and she knew her past would soon come to play.
1. Brown Eyes

Author: fayetonic

Title: Black as Night

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. They belong to Joss and J.K Rowling. Though I do own the plot, and the characters Ebony (Eb) and Brianna (Bree.)

Distribution: FF.net, TtH 

Spoilers: Post-Chosen of Buffy, Fifth book for Harry.

Author Notes: I know this might not be very original, well tuffie wuffie! This takes place in 2008, with flashbacks from Chosen and others.

Summary: A smile lit the woman's face, as her brown eyes settled over the small figures of her two daughters. They were as different as night and day, and as colorful as black and white. The dark haired slayer wistfully wished for the innocence that the two harbored, but she knew that there would always be blood on her hands. A bad feeling crept its way into her stomach, and she knew that sometime soon her past would come to play.

~*~*~*~*~

"Left kick, right spin, flip!" Faith barked, as she observed the determined group of teenaged girls. A look of approval crossed her face, as each slayer perfected the move flawlessly. Faith admitted she was proud, because who wouldn't? She had spent several months training these girls, and they were definitely ready to start slaying on their own. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Faith saw Dawn approach.

"Afternoon, Bambi!" She loudly called over the talking girls.

Dawn rolled her eyes at the nickname, even though inwardly she loved it. Ever since Buffy left years ago, Faith had taken to the older sister mode. Although Buffy would always be her sister by blood, Faith was her sister in her heart.

"Hey, Black Belt Girl," Dawn returned, stepping in front of her adoptive-sister. 

At twenty-one years old, Dawn had reached her maximum height of five feet, eight inches. Her brown streaked blonde hair reached down to the middle of her back, and her eyes had lightened to a blue topaz. Although not as rounded as Faith, Dawn's soft curves had turned a few heads. 

"Okay, girls! We're done for today" The brunette slayer addressed turning towards the group of young women. Cheers rang through the group, and they headed towards the exit.

"So what's shaking, D?" Faith asked addressing her little sister.

"It's the girls," Dawn replied bluntly, watching as Faith's relaxed expression turned to a mask of worry. In her opinion, the dark-haired slayer was an awesome mother.

"What happened? Are they alright?" Faith questioned, worry clearly in her voice.

"They pulled a prank on their teacher!"

Faith groaned, couldn't her girls behave for one damn day? 

"I better go get them then." she sighed, heading towards the exit.

Walking out towards the car, a smile crossed her lips as she relived the days of her daughters' birth.

~*~*~*~*~

It was a couple months after the destruction of Sunnydale. All the Scoobies had moved to England, since Giles, and Wesley were the only surviving watchers alive. They were able to tap into the endless bouts of money, and with these funds, a new headquarters plus a training center was born.

Faith was on her knees in front of the toilet bowl. Sweat poured down her face, as she rested her forehead against the cool edge of the basin. The dark haired slayer presumed that she had picked up the stomach flu, because Buffy apparently had one. It turned out that Buffy was going to become a mother. Apparently several pregnancy tests later, Faith was going to become a mother too.

Robin was less than thrilled, and took off to New York in the end of Faith's first trimester. Buffy became very depressed, as the pregnancy progressed. The blonde slayer had taken to moping around the house. While Faith was excited and confident that she wouldn't turn out to be like her abusive mother. 

On the second of March, Brianna Joy Summers was born. She was a healthy baby of seven pounds six ounces, inheriting her mothers golden colored hair and her fathers blue eyes. A day later Faith went into labor, and that night Ebony Renee Wilkins was born. The newborn baby girl weighed six pounds, eight ounces. Ebony came out with a full set of black hair, and Faith's brown eyes. 

One month later, Buffy had asked Faith to watch over Dawn and Bree for the night. One night turned into two days, and everyone became worried. Willow and Xander were sent to the Summers' home, only to find Buffy's room completely void of everything. Faith had hit the regular demon bars, only there was no word of the slayer whom died twice. Apparently, Buffy had run away on her own. She wasn't ready to be a mother especially to a vampire's child. A letter was sent to Faith, signing her rights to Brianna and Dawn away. With Giles's help, Faith had them both adopted in two weeks.

As the years went, there was no word from Buffy.

~*~*~*~*~

It had taken Faith about thirty minutes to reach the school. After parking her car in the lot, Faith entered the building. Striding down the familiar hallway that was littered with artwork, she entered the office. The redheaded secretary was seated a few feet away typing away at the computer. 

Faith cleared her throat.

The secretary jumped startled. 

"Here again?" she asked amusedly.

Faith nodded a smirk on her face.

"Well, I'll go tell Mrs. Juno that you're here." the secretary replied, jumping to her feet.

"Right, thanks," the brunette replied.

A few minutes later, the redhead returned signaling Faith that it was okay to go in.

Faith gave a grateful nod, walking briskly to the door. 

Quietly, she turned the knob and was met with three faces. Her eyes turned to her daughters. Eb was dressed in denim jeans and a black tee shirt that covered her light mocha skin. Her black hair was down, and her brown eyes innocent. Bree's golden hair was in a high ponytail, with strands falling on each side. She was dressed in black jeans with a white tee. Her blue eyes were alight in mischief, and a cocky half smirk was formed on her face.

With one look at the stern Headmistress, Faith turned to her children.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked sternly, her hands on her hips.

Ebony and Brianna's eyes met and they turned to their mother.

"We're hungry!"

~*~*~*~*~

~To Be Continued~


	2. Gossiping

Chapter Two: Gossiping

AN: Sorry about the wait, and sorry about the shortness. More to come soon.

Ebony Renee Wilkins was trouble with a capital T when provoked.

It was a couple days before school ended for summer recess, and Ebony had overheard her teacher talking evil to another woman about her mother. Aunt Dawn had told her that it was called gossiping, and gossiping was bad.

"Seriously Maria, I feel bad for poor little Ebony and Brianna having a mother like that. Both have two different last names, and they're American to boot! That tells us she definitely is a hussy!" Miss. Springs exclaimed, waving her hands about.

Ebony's brown eyes narrowed, as she glared at her teacher. Quietly, she stepped back into the classroom daring anyone to cross her path.

It just so happened someone did.

"Ebby, look at what I made! It's a duck," a nearby girl shouted cheerfully. She was holding a colored picture of a deformed blue duck.

Susan's grin faltered when she saw the look of anger etched on Ebony's face.

"Didya know that the Indians loved their bows and arrows?" Ebony asked, and her eyes sparkled as she thought of how nice it would be to bring weapons to show and tell.

Susan was confused but nodded anyway.

"Well, little Indians would be taken by their mommies and daddies to rivers and…" Ebony continued. "They were told to hunt. One day a little boy shot a duck, and it quacked. Blood poured from its side and the ducks hatchlings came out defor…"

"EBONY WILIKINS!" a female voice shouted.

Ebony turned from the crying Susan to the voice. It was a very mad Miss Springs.

She blinked up innocently.

"Ebony, please go sit down quietly next to your sister." the teacher directed calmly, although her eyes were flashing with anger.

Ebony obeyed, walking over to her sister who was watching the scene.

"What happened Ebb?" Bree asked, her sharp blue eyes settling over her sister's brooding expression. "You look like Uncle Peaches when you frown like that, you know!"

A smile settled onto Ebony's face. She loved her Uncle Angel; he always let them play weapons.

Ebony cupped her hand to her sister's ear, bending down to whisper. "I heard Miss. Springs gosspin' and she called Mommy a bad name!"

An expression of anger crossed Brianna's face.

How dare Miss. Springs call their Mum a bad name? Sure she wasn't like that chit Martha Stewart that Grandpa Giles thought about when he thought that Ebbs and her were asleep. Still, could Ms. Martha Stewart slay a demon, blindfolded with both hands tied behind her back? As far as she was concerned, her Mum was the best mum you could ever have.

"Revenge?" she questioned, setting down the red colored crayon that she held from before.

"Revenge!" Ebony agreed.

The two sisters exchanged a look, smirks on their faces.

Oh yes, Miss Springs would live to regret talking bad about their Mum.

TBC


	3. Milk and Pranks

Title: Black as Night

Author: fayetonic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Joss and J.K. No money is being made, I'm just trying to improve my writing.

Chapter: Three

Authors Note: Another chapter, finally! Hope you like!

****

abababa

"Bowl?"

"Check!"

"Glue?"

"Check!"

"Scissors?"

"Check!"

"Finger Paint?"

"Yep!" Bree answered, smiling a full-tooth smile at her sister. Carefully, she settled each item down into her backpack.

Just then Miss Springs wheeled a gray cart into the room. The top was littered with small cartons of milk, and a lot of straws.

"Gather around children! It's milk time!" the young kindergarten teacher announced, beckoning the children forward.

The class of twelve moved quickly, eager for the sweet taste of milk to reach their small lips. Ebony exchanged a look with Brianna, before bounding off towards the cart. Once there, Ebby grabbed a carton for herself while Bree grabbed two. One for herself and the other for Operation Prank the Teacher.

"Settle down, class!" Miss. Springs instructed. "Drink your milk children! And once you're done, please go lay down on the mats for nap time!"

Bree wrinkled her nose. She didn't want a sodding nap. She wanted to go home, play weapons with Mommy while eating ice cream with Uncle Xander, and playing Stuffed Animal Party with Aunt Willow.

But that wasn't going to happen. She would have to take a nap. Naps were evil with a capital E.

Pouting, Bree turned to her sister slash best friend and without question the two grabbed each other's hands. Checking that coast was clear and their teacher was distracted; Ebony and Brianna closed their eyes and started chanting.

__

Goddess of liquids, hear our plea,

Let your magic bless this milk,

In one hour, the drinker shall awake,

So mote it be, bobbly blake!

"What on earth are you two girls doing?" a feminine voice asked, startling the two out of their concentration.

Opening their eyes they were met with the looming stern face of Miss. Springs. She turned her sharp gaze to Ebony and demanded an explanation.

"Well?"

Ever the quick one, Bree came to her sister's rescue, "We were praying, Miss. Aunt Willow says we should pray for everything the goddess gives us."

"The goddess?" Miss. Springs asked, arching an eyebrow.

Lip quivering slightly, Ebony let a few tears loose.

"Don't be mad at us Miss. Springs!" she cried, throwing herself at her teacher.

"It's okay, dear. I'm not mad, honest." Miss. Springs reassured, her face softening as she looked down at the sobbing girl.

"T-Then you'll take this milk that we saved specially for you, right?" Ebby asked, hiccuping.

"Of course!" the blonde haired teacher answered, taking a sip of the milk from the red straw. "Now, be good children and go lay down for your nap!"

With that, Ebby and Bree were running to the mat for a nap. Humming to herself, Miss. Springs made her way back to the paint colored teachers' desk and finished off the small carton of milk.

Within five minutes, she was dead to the world.

An hour later, screams echoed throughout the school coming from the kindergarten classroom. As quick as lightning, Principal Juno fled from her office to Miss. Springs' classroom.

"Martha, what's wrong?" she asked, but she knew the answer.

Martha Springs was covered from head to toe in blue finger paint. A bowl was super glued to her back and she was sprouting a new haircut and color. An angry red colored her cheeks clashing horribly with her green-haired crew cut.

"Principal, I insist you expel these…these _scoundrels_!" Miss. Springs hissed, pushing two students forward.

Principal Juno was greeted with innocent eyes and coy smiles from Bath's Elemantry School's worst troublemakers.

Ebony Wilkins and Brianna Summers.

****

abababa


End file.
